Emily Lewis
Emily Lewis Daughter of Mars Lieutenant of the Amazon Warriors (This Character Belongs to Legend1eel) History Emily was born to Olivia Lewis, Jessica Lewis’ sister, and Mars. Mars stayed for a year, Emily was born on September 1. Her mum ran a school. Just after her 1st birthday he left them. Before he left he told Olivia about his true identity and what Emily was. Emily has cared for well and was loved by her family. When four she started a primary school. She loved art and drama and exelled at english, maths and violent sports. Emily made many friends there including, Jessica, Rebecca, Luke and Amy, who where all mortals. She got good grades and was smarter then most people in her year. Emily led a pretty normal lifestyle untill she started high school. Then she started seeing weird things like people with wings and massive dogs the sizes of horses. It terrified Emily, she thought she was going mad, she didn't dare tell anyone incase she was sent away. Weirdly anything that she saw didn't seem to attack her. Until, on her 13th birthday she was found by Lupa and her wolves. Lupa told her everything and took her to the Wolf House to train. She trained there for a year, where she was given twin Imperial Gold swords. Afterwards, she was taken to Camp Jupiter, however she didn't like it there much. She hated everyone excepting to be evil, just because she was a child of Mars. She wanted them to see her as herself not just a kid of Mars. On a quest with her cousins, Ebony and Kyle, she met the Amazons. Emily found them REALLY cool. She liked their way of life and decided that she wanted to join them. Ebony tried to persuade her not too, but her mind was made up. The Amazons let her join and she is still there to this very day. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality She is feisty, fiery and fierce. Emily is loyal to her friends and family, but can be sly and tricky. She is normally positive. WIP Appearance Appearance Emily has long, wavy, brown hair and hazel eyes. She is small for her age, being just 5'2". WIP Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Mars have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Mars are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Mars can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Mars can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. Passive #Children of Mars are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. Supplementary #Children of Mars have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. #Children of Mars have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. Rare Cases Only #In rare cases, children of Mars have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. Traits #Children of Mars are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. Pets Pets This is Wild, Emily's male American Shorthaired Cat. Weapons/Armour Weapons/Armour WIP Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp Before Coming to Camp WIP After Coming to Camp WIP Category:Archived Characters Category:Amazon Warriors Category:Children of Mars